


Late Nights

by Byutsuno



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Isaac x Nayel, Isach x Nayel, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Nayel finds himself unable to sleep and decides to visit his boyfriend at work; perhaps for some help.





	Late Nights

The room was dark. The curtains were drawn, candles cool in their handles, and halls quiet. A normal night in Lake of Sand. Most citizens with nothing better to do were expected to have fallen asleep-- if they could.   
Nayel rolled onto his side, his blanket bunched and twisted around him. He tried the other side, sighing dramatically as he turned. After a minute or two, he flipped onto his back, glaring at the ceiling of his room with his arms and legs spread out in a star formation. 

“Why can’t I sleep?” His voice seemed to echo back to him, making him glare harder in the dark.

He had too much energy to simply fall asleep. He needed to do something tiring. He pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes drifting to the clock resting on his night table. It was late, yet considering how well he knew the man he held in mind, he knew it wasn’t late enough. 

Nayel quickly lept up, throwing on a quick outfit before making a beeline towards the Healer’s Hut. 

As he arrived, many were leaving in the opposite direction, their shifts for the night coming to an end. He wished them a good night and thanked them for their hard work before slipping past, following a familiar path to his destination.   
Despite the late hours, there were lanterns within the hut still illuminated, offering sight to the few healers working overtime. Nayel dipped inside, nodding a greeting to the few workers and patients he recognised. He quickly located Isach near the back of the hut, busying himself with a large quantity of pill bottles seemingly spilling out of a wooden cabinet. 

Nayel propped himself up against the cabinet, startling Isach into taking notice of him. 

“Nayel!” His look of surprise melted into a gentle smile. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was missing you,” Nayel pinched Isach’s side playfully. “Isn’t your shift over? Let’s go home.” 

Isach chuckled and gently batted Nayel’s hand away, turning his attention back to the many pills. “This cabinet was a mess, I’ll go home after I reorganise it.” 

“Just don’t take too long.” Nayel planted a gentle kiss to Isach’s cheek and took a seat on a vacant chair. 

Nayel sat patiently as he had planned for no more than five minutes. When he had survived a sixth, he was slouching in the hard chair, arms crossed haughtily over his chest. The pile of pills that needed to be placed seemed never ending and Nayel was quickly growing bored. Not tired but bored. That was a problem. 

His lavender eyes were wide and stuck to the back of Isach’s head. Silk smooth, silver hair that fell to his shoulders. Isach had a tendency to hide behind it when he became embarrassed or nervous. Nayel found it adorable. His eyes etched further south, the boredom slowly losing it's edge. Isach’s broad shoulders were hidden beneath his work robes. Nayel pouted at that, wishing to see more of the pale, smooth skin his partner was terribly blessed with. Nayel remembered how Isach’s skin flushed and turned a shiny pink under his hands, his lips, his… 

Nayel sat up straight, a devilish grin plastered on his face. He stood from the chair and sauntered over to where Isach stood, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read the long names written in small text in the dimly lit room. Nayel let his hands caress Isach’s hips before he pulled him back, pressing his chest against his back. 

“Nayel, what are you--” Isach turned his head to look at Nayel only to whip it back around when he took notice of the look in his purple eyes. His voice fell to a whisper. “We can't!” 

Nayel slid his palms along Isach’s hips, inching his fingers along his thin waist. “Oh, yes, we can.” His hands moved to cup Isach’s clothed chest, his fingers gliding across the skin beneath the fabric of his uniform. “Unless you don't want to.”

Isach shivered, a shaky sigh dripping from his lips as he blinked his eyes a few times. His cheeks flushed and he tried to refocus on his initial task of the night. The pills fumbled and fell between his slim fingers. “There are patients sleeping nearby.” His words seemed more to convince himself than an answer to Nayel’s offer. 

“Than I guess we’ll have to be quiet.” 

Isach’s knees felt weak at the hushed words. His lip caught between his teeth as Nayel’s warm hands roamed his body. In mere seconds; he was throbbing in his work pants and whimpering. 

Nayel hushed him through clenched teeth, pulling Isach back to reality just as his mind began to lose it's grip. 

“I love when you scream my name but,” Nayel tugged Isach’s pants and underwear down to his knees, groping his pale ass as he spoke into his ear. “If we get caught, we’re done for.” 

Isach dug his nails into the wooden cabinet, toes curling in his boots. For some reason the idea of being caught didn’t scare him very much. Instead it...excited him. His cock stirred between his legs. “Did you only come here for this?” A familiar oily sensation running over his anus answered his question. 

“It’s true that I couldn't sleep but,” Nayel worked a finger into Isach slowly, feeling his own abdomen pool with heat when his partner squirmed beneath him. Isach choked back a moan and braced himself over the desk, an intense, lust filled shiver overtaking his body. “My plan was to bring you back home before we got to this.” He nibbled the edge of Isach’s tinted ear gently as if to remind him of who could hear the two of them. 

Isach groaned as his head fell forwards, his long, silk hair falling to encase his face and tickle his collarbones. His hands were trembling while Nayel fingered him loose, a firm grip on his bare hip. 

“We...can still go...home.” Isach was forcing himself to speak so no other sound would escape his lips. His mind was reeling and swimming away from him, trying to lure the rest of him into a cavern of pleasure. “Just let me… Clean...ah, hng...” 

Nayel watched with slight amusement as Isach tried to clean up the mountain of pill bottles and potions while his boyfriend was two fingers, knuckle deep, inside of him. He twisted his wrist ever so sightly and bit back a laugh when Isach's shaky fists clenched around a pill bottle or fumbled with a slip of paper. He was breathing hot and heavily from his mouth, the occasional choked moan accompanying his noises. 

Just as his patience failed him earlier, Nayel grew bored quickly and swept the mess away with his hands. The items fell and clattered to the floor noisily. On the other side of the curtains blocking them from the patients, a creak echoed loudly.   
Isach opened his mouth to protest, fearing someone had woken up and needed assistance, but he was turned around quickly and placed to sit where the pills once rested. 

With a grip that left red spots on Isach’s thighs, Nayel pulled him closer, lining himself up for penetration. He pushed his hips forwards with a grunt, catching Isach’s lips with his own to swallow the drawn out moan that attempted to fall from his lips. 

Isach tangled his fingers into Nayel’s soft hair, pulling gently with every snap of Nayel’s hips and swirl of his tongue. In just a few moments, the injured hidden by the few drapes hanging from the ceiling were at the farthest corners of Isach’s muddled mind. He gyrated his hips desperately, ankles hooking together at the small of Nayel’s back, and mewled like a kitten in heat. 

Eventually, Isach needed to breathe, and did so by separating from Nayel’s thin lips. His head knocked against the cabinet behind him, chest rising and falling quickly while moan after groan flew from his bruising lips. 

“I told you, we have to be quiet!” Nayel hushed, placing his hand over Isach’s lips without slowing his thrusts. 

The gesture only excited Isach further, his back arching in pleasure. “Mmhn! Nhhng!!” Nayel felt his lips curl beneath his hand. 

The younger of the two raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “What? You like that?” 

Isach nodded weakly. His hair was sticking to his forehead and neck in sweaty clumps. He peered down at Nayel through his pale lashes, his scarlet eyes misty and glazed over in bliss. 

‘Don’t stop.’ Was what they said. 

Nayel flashed a toothy grin, picking up the speed of his hips as he pushed into Isach mercilessly. He could tell Isach was close by the way he clawed into his shirt with dull nails, his normally cold palms pink and hot. With his hand still on Isach’s mouth, he sucked one of his perky nipples into his mouth and moved his tongue in slow, hot circles. 

The sounds that filled the space made Nayel's stomach spin; Isach's muffled moans, the connection of skin against skin, their shared grunts and the slight creak the cabinet produced whenever Nayel pushed forwards. 

Isach screamed out in pleasure as he reached his orgasm. The sound of his voice muffled by the pressure over his mouth made him see sparks and the feeling of Nayel unleashing his load inside of him soon after rubbing against his sensitive walls brought a fuzzy layer over his vision. After a few extra strokes, Nayel pulled out, a flow of his semen following his softening cock. 

Nayel laid his head to rest on Isach’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the vein in his neck, then his jaw, and finally his cheek. He brushed his hair from the side of his face, kissing along his face sweetly. The two sat in silence for awhile, the only sound in the room coming from their labored breathing and Isach’s hoarse whimpers. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, Nayel finally spoke up. “Isach?” 

“Mm?” Isach replied lazily. 

“You...suck at being quiet.” 

Isach’s eyes snapped open, realisation nearly suffocating him with embarrassment.


End file.
